


Until the End

by PalestAzure



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternative Story, F/M, Heavy Angst, Interracial Relationship, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalestAzure/pseuds/PalestAzure
Summary: Delphine has a near-death experience. What does this hold for her and Thomas Hunt’s future?
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries)
Kudos: 3





	1. Run

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on the preview description for RCD Book 2. Characters from other Choices series will also appear.

The early evening had a crisp breeze that added to the chill in the air. Delphine stood in the lobby of her apartment complex waiting for her car to arrive. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a tailored red turtleneck. For extra warmth, she completed her attire with a black leather jacket and black ankle boots. She was dressed for a night out. She was on her way to meet her friends at a new club opening. It was their first get together after everyone’s busy schedules for the past month.

Her car arrived, and the driver stepped around to the back passenger side and opened the door. “Good evening, Ms. Reyes.”

“Good evening, Charles. You know, you can just call me Delphine.” She smiled at him. 

When she entered the car, she immediately texted her friends in their group chat: _I’m on my way. Can’t wait to see you all!_

Charles turned towards the highway. Delphine relaxed and stared out the window. 

“How’s your day been?” Delphine asked.

“Nothing out of the ordinary. I did take Mr. Chadley Fortnum to some fitness convention downtown this morning.” Charles looked back at her through his rearview window. 

“That makes sense.” Delphine giggled. “I didn’t know you drove Chad around, too.”

“Sometimes. He is one of my regular passengers.” Charles continued looking back in his rearview mirror, but not at Delphine. Something else had caught his eye. He at first didn’t think much of it. “You and Mr. Hunt have some big plans tonight?”

“We’re going to meet up with our friends tonight. It’s been a while since we’ve all been together.” 

“I think that’s great! How is Mr. Hunt doing? I haven’t seen him in a few weeks.”

“He’s really good. He’s in mid-production of his new film. He’s going to meet up with us later.”

“I can’t wait to see it. He’s one of my all-time favorite directors.”

“I’m sure he’d be happy to hear you say that.”

“My husband loves his films, too. He gets so jealous when I tell him ‘I just drove Thomas Hunt and Delphine Reyes today!’”  
  
Delphine laughed and Charles joined her. 

“You know, I would really love to meet your husband.”  
  
“Really?”

“Of course! You’re my friend, Charles, not just my driver.”

Charles’ cheeks flushed, but as he glanced again in the mirror, his brow wrinkled in concern. He noticed a car following them. Its brights began flashing on and off. 

* * *

Thomas was focused on the final scene for the day. Cassandra Leigh and Ryan Summers were starring in his new film. But he bit his lip in response to the actors’ performances. They would have to redo this scene until it was correct. He decided no one was leaving tonight until it was to his standards. He may show up much later than he anticipated to the club.

He ignored the vibration of his phone in his jacket pocket. Then it vibrated again. Someone was trying to call him, but he continued to ignore it. However, his phone continued going off. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. 

“Cut. Break for ten.” 

When he looked at his phone, he first saw a text from Delphine from earlier in the evening. A small smile creeped across the edges of his mouth. Then, he saw mulitple missed calls and voicemails from Chazz. 

Holly approached Thomas as he was listening to the voicemails. “So about Cassandra’s last line of the scene, I think we should change it to say…” She stopped as she noticed a horrified expression on Thomas’ face. “Thomas? Is everything all right?” His eyes were wide open as if he were in a daze. She noticed his trembling hand trying to maintain a grip on his phone.

She rushed up closer to him. Thomas immediately grasped Holly’s arm, almost in desperation.

“Shut it down for today,” Thomas choked. He could barely get the words out.

“Thomas, what’s going on?” She tried to get Thomas to look at her. “Thomas?” She had never seen him with such a strong expression of emotion on his face. Something wasn’t right.

Without another word, Thomas darted past Holly without any further acknowledgement and out of the studio. 

Everyone stood around the set silent and perplexed as they watched their director run out without any explanation.


	2. Into the Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the aftermath of Delphine’s accident. How do Delphine and Thomas react to the situation?

_Miss. Miss._

The words were an indistinct echo. Just muffled sounds that seemed to grow closer and louder, but barely registering her senses. Her eyes fluttered open to thin slits. Wetness fell over them, keeping them from fully opening. 

Then the light. It was all she could see from what little focus her sight gave her. Bright but not blinding. Gentle and welcoming. Soon a shape began to form within the consuming light, a light that filled the totality of her vision. A silhouette appeared before her, emerging from the radiance. It was distant at first. But the closer it came into view, it began to form into a familiar shape. A human shape.

Thomas? No. It wasn’t him, but it looked like him. Almost. This person appearing before her had striking features. Full, black hair, a strong jawline, but the eyes. She recognized those eyes. They were a reflection of her own green hues glimmering back at her. This was the most beautiful person she had ever seen, and she was overcome by an intense feeling of love for this person. 

_It’s OK._

She could hear the voice inside her head as she was met with a warm smile. A smile that fully reached to the strikingly familiar but kind eyes. 

A hand reached out to her.

_I’ve got you._

_I’ve got you, Delphine._

_Delphine._

_Delphine._

“Delphine.” 

It took a minute for Delphine to adjust her eyes after opening them. She struggled to keep them open due to the sharp pain in her head. The pain radiated from one temple to the next. She didn’t dare move. But her gaze focused on a woman hovering over her.

“Glad to see you awake.”

She didn’t recognize the woman. Startled and bewildered, Delphine’s eyes scanned around as the images she saw told her exactly where she was. A heart monitor to her left. An IV inserted in her arm. A white blanket covering the length of her body. A chart on the wall with her name and basic information. Even the smell in the room was familiar. She began to panic.

“Wh-where am I?” She whispered as she lacked the strength in her vocal cords. She knew very well her location, but it was the only thing that instantly came out. 

“You’re in the hospital, Delphine. I’m Dr. Isaacs. You were in a terrible car accident.”

Right. The car. _The_ car. There was a car following them and then it… _them_.

“Charles? Where’s Charles?” Immediately, Delphine tried to sit up, but a razor-sharp pain attacked her ribs. She winced. 

“Try not to move, Delphine.” Dr. Isaacs gently placed her hand on Delphine’s shoulder. “Your body went through some trauma. You need to relax and try not to move too much.” 

“But Charles. Is he OK? Where is he?” 

Dr. Isaacs pulled a chair next to the bedside and took a seat. It was obvious that a long conversation was to be had. “He is in recovery. He is stable.”

Delphine let out a deep sigh of relief. The moment she would be able to get out of that bed, she would go find Charles to see for herself. She would make that her priority. 

“But we need to talk about your condition. It is a miracle that you didn’t suffer any serious injuries. However, you have a large gash along the top of your head and one along your jawline. We stitched these for you. You seemed to have hit your head pretty hard, so we want to keep you here to monitor you. You also have some broken ribs, a broken wrist, and some cuts and bruises. We predict that you will make a full physical recovery, but with some scars. However,…”

Delphine was hearing the information, but she felt as if she were the audience of some drama film. The doctor’s words began to fade as the entire situation turned surreal. Her mind wandered away from everything. The pain. The beeping sound from the heart monitor. The doctor’s voice. The LED lights from overhead. The chemical smell of the room. 

Instead she focused on his image. His scent. His touch. His voice. His comfort. How she yearned for him more than anything. She felt alone, terrified, and helpless. Tears began to swell up in her eyes. _Thomas, I wish you were here._

“Delphine?” The sound of her name threw her back into reality. She looked at the doctor whose expression appeared concerned. “Delphine, I know this is difficult to hear. I am terribly sorry, but I need to ask you a question.” Dr. Isaacs took a brief pause before she continued. “Were you aware of your pregnancy?”

* * *

Thomas sprinted into the hospital towards the ICU floor Chazz told him on the voicemail. As soon as he arrived, he saw Chazz and Victoria standing in the waiting area watching the television. Seth sat in a chair near Chazz and Victoria. His head in his hands.

Chazz rushed to Thomas immediately as he entered. 

“Thomas! Thank god you’re here.” 

“What is going on, Chazz? Where is Delphine?” Thomas had lost his composure earlier at the studio, but he knew it was important for him to maintain it now. But there was an obvious hint of fear and worry in his tone. 

“We haven’t gotten any updates on Delphine’s condition.” Chazz was absolutely shook up. Thomas could see the redness in his eyes. He had been crying. “This can’t be real, Thomas. It’s already on the news, too. The car accident.” 

Thomas gazed at Victoria whose focus was back on the TV and at Seth who hadn’t once looked up and appeared to be staring at the floor in a daze. At that moment he knew he had to be the rock for them all, no matter the outcome.

Thomas silently surveyed the area looking for a doctor or a nurse. He saw a nurse appear from the double doors that led to the patient rooms. Thomas rushed over to her. “Excuse me. I’m here about Delphine Reyes.” His voice quivered slightly.

The nurse, at first, appeared saddened as she looked at him, but regained her professional demeanor. “Your relation?”

Thomas didn’t hesitate with his response. “Her partner.” 

“Married?” 

“No,” he simply stated. 

“I’m sorry, but I can only update family and allow family back there. I can let her know that you are here. If she requests your presence, we can take you back to see her.”

“I would very much appreciate that. If you could inform her that her friends are also here.”

The nurse compassionately smiled and nodded. “I’ll relay your message.”

Chazz and Victoria carefully watched Thomas’ interaction with the nurse. The interaction also caught Seth’s attention, hoping he too would finally receive some updates. 

Soon Thomas turned and walked towards them. “It sounds as if Delphine is awake.”

“But they won’t tell us anything, will they?” Seth dejectedly remarked.

“An unfortunate hospital policy,” Victoria scoffed. 

“Have you reached Teja or Matt?” Thomas knew Delphine would want all of her friends there with her. 

Victoria answered, “Yes. They’re on their way. They were waiting for us at the club.”

“All we can do now is wait.” Thomas tried to reassure.

It was the first time Thomas saw it. He focused his attention above everyone’s heads and at the TV screen. The news headline at the bottom of the screen read:

_Breaking News: Actress Delphine Reyes in Serious Car Crash_

The image he saw was of the car, the car Delphine was in. It was flipped on its side. The full front of the car was totaled and crushed against a cement road barrier. For a split second, the doubt of Delphine surviving the accident hit him. He could feel his throat and mouth become dry, his palms sweaty. It was as if he was being swept away into a void of uncertainty.

“I need to make a phone call.” He calmly excused himself so not to draw their attention to his immediate panic. 

After stepping outside the entrance, he leaned against the wall, his body staggering to stay upright. He flexed his fingers, trying to steady his twitching hands. His tie felt like a rope tightening around his neck, blocking his air from escaping. It became harder for him to breathe, so he aggressively pulled at his tie, unraveling it from around his neck. It still wasn’t enough. He shakenly undid the top buttons of his shirt, exposing the full length of his neck down to the curved edges of his collar bones. His heart rate started to slow and he began breathing normally again. He took a couple of deep breaths while wiping some light perspiration from his forehead. 

He had to collect himself because he had a difficult phone call ahead. He flexed the fingers of his right hand a few more times before he pulled out his phone. He scrolled through his contacts, stopping on an important name. With one deep breath he pressed “call.”


	3. Into the Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A detective from Major Crimes shows up to speak with Delphine, and Thomas begins to learn the truth about the car accident. But through the crisis, they finally find each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detective Dave Reyes from "Most Wanted" appears in this chapter. Also, Delphine and Thomas are both multicultural; she speaks Spanish and he Italian.

She had been crying non-stop for the past ten minutes. Dr. Isaacs left the room to give her some time to process everything. Delphine was glad she was gone. She could no longer deal with the doctor’s constant looks of pity. Plus she wanted to be alone, left alone where she could hear her thoughts and the silence not being broken by the annoying ramblings. 

She ignored how her sobs awakened the aches in her body. Those aches were the least of her worries. More than anything else, she felt heartbroken. It was the grief that overtook her, and nothing else mattered. 

She longed to see him–Thomas–but she was afraid of him seeing her like this. She felt broken in so many ways that she wasn’t sure how she could ever put herself back together. Not after this. Not after what the doctor revealed. 

The doctor had left a box of tissues next to her hand on the bed. _How considerate_. Delphine took one swat at the box, knocking it to the floor.

* * *

Thomas hung up from his phone call. As he stood there contemplating his next steps, he saw a familiar face approaching towards his direction. This man was dressed in a brown suit. A police officer accompanied him at his side. Their strides were quick and with a specific purpose. 

“Dave?” Thomas acknowledged. Dave Reyes was a detective who was good friends with Ryan Summers. Thomas and he had met at one of Ryan’s parties and had been friends ever since. 

“Thomas, I figured you would be here.” Dave stopped to greet him. “This is Officer McKenzie.”

“Evening.” She shook Thomas’ hand. 

Thomas studied the two of them and grew an uneasy and suspicious feeling slowly creeping up inside him. He could feel it forming in the pit of his stomach. Dave was a detective for the Major Crimes Unit. He worked on crime cases such as murders. He couldn’t possibly be here about Delphine. 

“I’m sorry about Delphine. How are you holding up?” 

_He_ is _here for Delphine._ “I’m sure you don’t need me to explain my feelings.” 

Dave nodded. _Leave it to Thomas to be emotionally closed off._ “Well, hang in there.” He patted Thomas on the shoulder. Thomas narrowed his eyes, signaling to Dave his inappropriate entering of Thomas’ personal space. Dave immediately dropped his hand.

“Will you be sticking around for a while?” 

“Yes.” Thomas responded with an annoyed tone. _Of course_. 

“Good. I would like to ask you a few questions. If you wouldn’t mind heading into the waiting room for now.” 

“What is this about?” Thomas felt he had a right to know. “Are you here for Delphine?”

“Thomas, friend,” Dave started. “Let’s just go inside here…”

“Don’t treat me like an incompetent child, Dave.” Thomas’ voice rose, his face turning hard. 

“Thomas, look, I’m conducting an investigation. I can’t disclose anything at the moment. You just gotta trust me.”

 _Investigation?_ Thomas expected the police to show up to get a statement from Delphine about the accident, but now detectives were involved. _Dave_ was involved. Something wasn’t right. Whatever it was, if Dave was on the case, it was serious. Deadly even. And the fact that he had yet to see Delphine made this change in the situation even more stressful and worrisome. 

“Dave, please. As a friend, what is going on?” The volume of his voice turned to a whisper. “Is Delphine in trouble?”

Dave sighed and turned to Officer McKenzie. “Go on ahead.” Dave looked through the narrow rectangular windows on the doors, making a mental note of who was in the waiting room. “Keep every there.”

Officer McKenzie nodded and headed inside. Thomas and Dave remained out in the hallway. Once they were alone, Dave decided to talk. 

“So what do you know about what happened, Thomas?”

“Just what I heard from our friends and on the news. Delphine and her driver were in a car accident.”

“Accident. Right.” Thomas raised an eyebrow at the detective’s comment. “You see, that’s the issue. It doesn’t appear to have been an accident.”

* * *

Delphine had tired herself from all of her weeping. Her swollen cheeks were stained with tear tracks. Some of her tears had soaked into the gauze protecting the gash along her jawline. All she could do was stare up at the ceiling, restless, confused, and uncertain of all of the thoughts racing through her head. Some of those thoughts made her feel guilty for even thinking them. 

Voices outside in the hallway drew her focus away from her thoughts. “She’s in here.” From her peripheral, she saw two figures enter and walk towards her. 

“Ms. Reyes, a detective is hear to speak with you.” The nurse stated.

“Hello Delphine. I’m Detective Dave Reyes. No relation.” He smiled, but Delphine’s face was blank. “I know this is probably not the best time, but I need to speak with you about what happened.” 

“You look familiar. Have we met?” 

“I believe we met when you and Thomas Hunt were at one of Ryan Summer’s epic parties this past spring. I swear the room fell quiet when you two entered, like royalty even. If I remember correctly, you were drinking a Chateau Mouton Rothschild. I can still smell that sweet vanilla aroma mixed with black cherry and blackcurrant. Fine taste you have there.”

“Is your detective memory supposed to impress me?”

“Well, I guess not anymore.” 

“I’m not in the mood for your trying to lighten the mood. What do you want to ask me?”

Dave smirked. “I see Thomas has definitely rubbed off on you a bit.”

Delphine immediately made direct eye contact with him. “Is Thomas here?” She quietly asked, almost hesitantly.

“Yes. I just spoke to him outside.” 

“That’s right.” The nurse interjected. “He had wanted to see you. I got distracted and forgot to tell you.”

Delphine’s nostrils dilated as she pressed her lips firmly together. Her fingers curled into her palm, forming a fist. “Go.” 

“I’m sorry, Delphine, but I really need to ask you about…”

“Not you. _Her_.” Delphine’s strong emphasis on _her_ made goosebumps rise along the nurse’s arms. 

“Ms. Reyes, I…”

“You get Thomas in here like you said you would, or I will be asking for a new nurse.” 

Wide-eyed, the nurse left the room, leaving Delphine and Dave alone. Dave stood with his hands in his pants pockets, observing the situation. His eyes looked down at the tissue box that was alone on the floor. He picked it up and put it on the table next to Delphine’s bed. 

“In case you might need that.”

Delphine didn’t respond. He noticed her chin trembling as she appeared to be fighting back tears. Dave pulled up a chair and took a seat close to her. He reached out to place his hand on hers, but she immediately pulled it away. 

“I’m sorry about all of this.” Dave sympathized. “I want to help you. You and Charles.”

“Have you spoken to him?”

“Not yet. I will after I speak with you. Would that be all right? I could even come back and update you on his condition if you’d like.”

“Yes. I need to know how he is doing.”  
  
“From what I know, he’s stable.” 

Delphine closed her eyes and sighed. “Good.”

“Delphine, could you tell me about what you remember? Any information you can give will help with the investigation.”

“What do you mean, investigation?” 

“The car accident. It is believed that what happened wasn’t an accident. This is based on witness accounts and certain evidence from the scene. I know that by asking this I may be triggering some difficult memories, but your information can help lead me in the right direction.”

Delphine diverted her eyes away from him and fixated on the ceiling. 

Not an accident? Of course it wasn’t an accident. How could she tell him about the flashing brights? The car trailing their bumper? The horrific chase where she felt she would definitely not make it out alive? The ramming against the side of the car? The blackness afterwards? How could she tell him this without breaking down? She already felt as if everything was a trainwreck, a trainwreck that saw no end in sight. 

“I…” Delphine began to choke, drawing tears again. 

“Take your time, Delphine.” 

After a long pause, Delphine asked, “Someone’s trying to kill me, aren’t they?”

Dave sighed, “That is what the evidence is leading to. But someone could also be after your driver. It’s uncertain at the time being.” 

Delphine was tired of crying, but she couldn’t get the images out of her head. Her heart started to race. “There was a car.”

“Do you remember the color?”

Delphine blinked repeatedly as if trying to recall the memory. “Dark. Black maybe.”

“Could you see the driver?”

“No.”

* * *

Thomas was again on the phone. He was pacing next to the reception desk while eyeing the doors to the hallway that led to the patient rooms, where Officer McKenzie was standing. He was usually quite the patient man, but his patience was surely being tested. 

“Two. I need two.” He listened to the person on the other end of the line. “As soon as possible.” His tone was direct but lacked emotion. Teja and Matt had finally arrived and joined the group, and they all directed their attention to him. They were all sitting close together. 

“I wonder who he’s talking to.” Matt pointed out.

Chazz shrugged. Seth was silent, studying Thomas’ and the officer’s every move. 

“But why is there a police officer standing there like she’s guarding the doors?” Teja asked.

“This is ridiculous! I’m going to go ask Thomas.” Victoria stood up and marched towards the reception desk. 

He had just gotten off the phone when Victoria approached him. She immediately saw dark circles under his eyes and his lips were dry and cracked. Strands of his hair were loose across his forehead, the complete opposite of his usual clean and slicked back style. Thomas was muttering to himself in Italian. His tone sounded irritated but had a sense of fatigue. 

“Thomas, any updates?” Thomas seemed to be in a daze, as if staring straight through her, his thoughts elsewhere. “Thomas?”

“The situation has turned more serious.” 

“Is Delphine all right?”

“I…” Thomas repeatedly rubbed his brow with his fingers as if kneading dough. Before he could respond, the doors opened and the nurse from earlier greeted him. 

“Mr. Hunt, she’s asking for you.” 

The entire gang stood up from their seats. Victoria saw all the color drain from Thomas’ face. She placed her hand on his arm. “Go to her.” She whispered. “We’ll be waiting right here.” 

“Mr. Hunt,” Officer McKenzie stepped in front of him. “I need to check you before you enter.” 

“Are you kidding me?” His eyes narrowed as he frowned. 

“It’s protocol.” 

“Fine.” Thomas lifted his arms as McKenzie patted him down. 

“Ok. You’re clear to enter.”

Thomas followed the nurse who was leading him to Delphine’s room. He ran his hand through his hair the closer they approached. 

“This is her room, Mr. Hunt.”

Dave looked over his shoulder and made eye contact with him. But Thomas wasn’t looking in his direction. His somber eyes were solely focused on one person. Dave stood up to leave. As he passed Thomas, he stopped, placed his hand on his shoulder, and gave it a quick squeeze. Then he left to go speak with Charles.

Nothing reached Thomas’ senses. Not the sight of Dave in the room, not the feeling of his comforting gesture against his shoulder, not the feeling of the fluorescent lights that illuminated the room, not the sounds of the chatter from the nurses and doctors in the hallway. All he saw was a woman alone in a bed with bandages covering parts of her face, her thick, curly hair disheveled against the single pillow with its reddishness adding a splash of color to the white pillowcase, and the distinct and curved lines of her body protruding from under the blanket.

Her head turned in his direction and their eyes locked. They were those same greenish hazel eyes that met his when he woke up next to her in the mornings. Those same greenish hazel eyes that radiated a gentle warmth that made his heart fill full whenever she looked at him with a smile. Those same greenish hazel eyes that quietly said _I love you_ far across a crowded room. Those same greenish hazel eyes whose colors changed to a pure greenish hue when she quietly stared him down in anger. Those same greenish hazel eyes that ignited in ecstacy when his intimate touch brought her great release.

Now those same eyes were seeking for him. Calling for him. _Yearning_ for him. He found himself standing over her, not remembering how his body got there. But it didn’t matter. He was finally there with her. He reached for her hand, feeling its new texture of varying degrees of cuts against his own skin. Her hand felt weak within his. He held it tightly, signaling to her his presence. His free hand caressed her bruised cheek, letting her face drop into his hand, his comforting touch. Her eyes began filling with tears as he cupped her cheek. 

“Thomas…” His name caught in her throat. “I’m scared.”

Thomas sat on the edge of the bed and leaned towards Delphine, meeting his forehead with hers. “It’ll be OK.” His voice quivered. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” He kissed her forehead before his eyes met hers again. His eyes were red with tears collecting at their edges. 

Thomas whispered to her in Italian, a secret message that only she understood. It made the edges of her mouth slightly curl up. She then replied in Spanish, continuing their secret. They had been together long enough to the point where there were things–feelings–they could communicate with each other in their respective cultural languages. It was an additional way that they expressed their intimacy. Thomas gently kissed her, sealing their secret.

Thomas sat up finally taking in Delphine’s injuries. “How are you feeling?” 

“I’m just glad you’re here.” She gripped his hand tightly, afraid that if she let go, he would somehow disappear, proving to her that she was only imagining him. But he truly was there, and his touch was like a long-awaited rainfall that brought new life in the spring after a long winter full of desolate land.

She began explaining the injuries the doctor had mentioned. She paused at times to cry as some of the injuries brought back difficult memories of the incident. But there was one that she waited to tell him. 

“I do need to tell you something.”

“I know. Dave told me. I have bodyguards coming. And I’m going to work with Dave to make sure you’re protected, especially once you’re released.”

That wasn’t what Delphine wanted to say. The earlier conversation with Dr. Isaacs was in the forefront of her mind now. 

“ _Were you aware of your pregnancy?_ ”

_Delphine bit her lip and glanced away. “I have… an appointment next week… actually.”_

_“Well, because of the accident, we had to check for internal bleeding. We did an ultrasound. It looks like you’re about six weeks, but…”_

_Delphine raised her hand. “Please… I don’t think I can take anymore bad news.”_

_“It is important for me to tell you that you have a high risk of a miscarriage. Your body went through a lot. It’s been under a lot of stress. That’s why we want to monitor you, keep you stable.”_

_You have a high risk of a miscarriage_. 

She couldn’t tell him that she was pregnant. That they could lose this chance of having a child together. Not then. Not when it was clear that he knew she was in danger. She didn’t want to add any additional worries to the list.


End file.
